


If Hearts Could Speak

by dontscoldme_bi (orphan_account)



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Exes, Jealousy, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-27 17:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20951840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dontscoldme_bi
Summary: Two guys who became exes, one guy who likes the other ex, friends who think they know everything about the people around them.A mess.





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey, still pissed about him?"

"No! Why would I?"

"It's pretty obvious, he still has an effect on you"

"We're done ages ago!!!"

"Really, Hanbin?" Yunhyeong asks mockingly, annoying his friend even more. The two are outside Hanbin's house, eating mild spicy tteokbokki that they bought after they went grocery shopping. "Hyung, please... It's so obvious that I'm over him besides we're not together anymore" Yunhyeong looks at him from head to toe until he claps his hands shaking his head "Wow! Nice try" 

There, Hanbin can't take it anymore. He's torn between admitting he still has feelings for the guy or just continuing letting himself and his friend believe that he's over his ex. 

"You guys broke up only 3 months ago. What do you expect me to believe? That you're already over him? No. Not me, Hanbin..not me" This time, Yunhyeong is smirking, hand patting on Hanbin's shoulder. 

Hanbin and his ex boyfriend of two years broke up three months ago. Why? They said they were busy and can't find time with each other. Said they're not happy with the relationship anymore, it's going nowhere, same shit everyday, etc. Things you'll definitely hear to couples on the verge of breaking up. 

Are they happy now? Maybe. Are they ready to fall in love again this time with another person? Mayb---no. That's definitely a no. Both of them are still in love with each other and they're just embarrassed to even admit it. 

"Bin! There you are!" a guy waving his hand at Hanbin now walking towards him. "What do you call that? A shadow? Your shadow?" Yunhyeong once again teased Hanbin it's as if it's his job to do to that to his poor friend.  
"Hyung, stop!" the younger hit Yunhyeong's arm. 

A guy in a semi-oversized shirt, black pants, and a pair of New Balance is smiling on his way to Hanbin and Yunhyeong. The guy definitely has something interesting to say or does he not? Anyway, Yunhyeong on the other hand is cringing from what he's seeing. Definitely a person who's totally whipped at his friend. 

"Bin! Where were you? I was here earlier and you weren't here" the guy asked Hanbin frowning.  
"We went grocery shopping. Me and Yunhyeong hyung" Hanbin replied, now scratching his head. Does he really have to explain? Hmm Yes? Maybe? Ah! The guy was just asking. That's it.  
"Hey, Jaewon! Don't you have better things to do? I mean, you were here yesterday, and earlier this morning as you've said uhmm.. aren't you busy?"

Ah...so Jaewon is the name. Jaewon a guy from another neighborhood who's obviously interested in Hanbin ever since he saw the guy rapped and dj-ed at a pub for fun because his friends volunteered him to do so. They have common friends and one of them is Yunhyeong. 

When Jaewon met Hanbin, he knew he was taken. He had seen him with his boyfriend, he even had seen them accidentally making out at the parking lot that night at the pub. Well, it was.... awkward. He didn't want to see that. It kinda hurt. It was pure bullet piercing through his heart. Okay, that might be too much but he didn't like it one bit. He wished he was the one kissing Hanbin and not that purple haired guy. 

"Jaewon! Are you still with us?" Yunhyeong snapped his fingers in front of the guy's face to wake him up from his trance. "Ah hyung! Yes, yes." Jaewon definitely needed a whole ass mug of coffee. 

"Do you have something else to say? Something you wanna do?" Hanbin asked the confused guy and stood up from his seat. He really wants to go home right now and eat his mother's cooking and maybe play with his sister but that'll be not a good idea since she kept on asking about his ex-boyfriend. 

"Bin, sorry for disturbing you. I'll just go home instead. You look tired anyway" the look on Jaewon's face made Hanbin a little bit worried.  
"You alright?" Hanbin asked and he added "anyway, I'm really tired and hungry I just wanna go home too. See you when I see you, 'kay?' Just like that Jaewon waves his hand to Hanbin and Yunhyeong shouting "Bye, idiots!" as he walks away still waving his hand. 

"I'm the real idiot" he whispered to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading chapter 1 of this fic. I super appreciate all the kudos and comments this fic has been getting. 
> 
> I've said this before in my oneshot fic that I'm a newbie (writer) ugh I don't even consider myself as one because 1: I still have a lot of things to improve. 2: it makes me cringe 
> 
> Enjoy reading this chapter. Your comments are well appreciated so please let me hear your thoughts and feedbacks in the comment section. 
> 
> Have a great day!!!

As soon as Hanbin arrived home, he immediately went to the dining area to see if there was already food prepared but unfortunately, his mom is still cooking not even halfway done. So he decided to go to his room instead but a hand pulled his shirt, stopping him to walk. "Oppa, I think we need a lot of discussing to do" what in the world does her sister just said? Discussing to do? She's not even older than him. Is she about to scold his older brother now? 

"Hey, little girl! What do you mean?" 

"Ugh, oppa... aren't you still used to this? I want your crazy love stories again, please." she threw her pink fluffy pillow at her older brother's face, giggling at her own act. 

Hanbin knows too well that going home means, spending time with his sister by telling her stories about his past love life which kind of annoys him because it'll only stir up his hidden emotions and he doesn't want that. Not when he knows they're already done several months ago and clearly there isn't a chance for them to go back together because he knows that the other guy is living his best life without him and he doesn't want to ruin his new found happiness and freedom. But on the other hand, he feels the opposite but he keeps on telling and pushing himself that he can too, one day at a time. 

He sure smiles in front of everyone, cracks jokes when he's feeling it. Pretending has always been his hobby ever since he went through the break up. Nights of crying himself to sleep and waking up feeling exhausted. Tiring as he says but what can he do? That's the only time he's well aware that he's not faking a single bit of his feelings. Admitting that he's not okay to himself when he's all alone in his room, lights off. 

Why did he even agreed on breaking up with him? Why did he even have to say "this relationship won't work, we clearly don't have time for each other now" when in fact he can always find a way to make it up for him, to make sure that even if they're both busy, they'll stick together no matter what.

But what happened back then? Was he afraid of giving him his crumbled time?  
Or was he afraid of begging him to stay, of telling him "don't go we can work this out, I swear we can". Probably, because if he only tried to persuade him and to tell him that even if they won't spend so much time together like they used to before, he won't ever love him less, that he's willing to put more effort to him and their relationship just for them to still be together 'cause that's the right thing to do, isn't it?

But he didn't do that. 

He was afraid of fighting for his own feelings. 

Afraid of looking like a pathetic guy over his boyfriend who's asking for a break up. 

He doesn't want to look weak. 

He has been regretting it ever since that day. 

If only. Those words, ha. 

If only this, if only that, if only blah blah blah. 

Whatever, Hanbin.

"Okay, oppa tell me about how you kissed him!!" His sister excitedly asked. Poor Hanbin, always cornered by his cheeky little sister. 

"Too young, Byul. I won't tell you. Besides, we didn't kissed. Let's just make paper planes or why don't you bring your homework notebook here so I could teach you better things instead, 'kay?" He swore he's done with his sister. 

"Liar! I saw the both of you before at the garden he kissed y---" Hanbin covered his sister's loud mouth and shushed her. He can't believe she saw them kissing. He was just complete careless. Didn't he knew the fact that her sister's play room window is facing their garden? His mom's garden. Damn it, Hanbin. You better prepare yourself for a scolding once your parents find out about this. 

"Byul, I'm sleepy. Mom isn't done cooking. Maybe you should help her in the kitchen, tell her I'll go down once she's finished. And by the way, we didn't kissed at the garden maybe you were just seeing things, you were probably hallucinating. Don't watch those stupid dramas again." And with that, he went to his room, his legs went wobbly after hearing her little sister saw him kissing a guy. He doesn't know if seeing two guys kissing would look cool for his little sister considering her age. She might not also understand why two men are kissing unlike they're mom and dad, a man and a woman. 

Lying down he remember that night when his ex brought him home and kissed his lips goodbye. His arms were wrapped around his ex boyfriend's neck, hanging loosely, the older's hands were resting onto his waist. 

"Rest now, dream of me" the older planted a soft kiss on his lips without letting go of his waist. 

"How could I if you're not letting go of me? Silly!" he laughed but gave another soft kiss to the older. 

"Eh don't wanna let you go" the guy pouted and tighted his grip around the younger's waist, he kissed him again on the lips, he also kissed his cheek, his jaw, down to his neck and the younger's eyes went wide at the act knowing they're still inside their family's garden afraid someone might see them. 

"Hmmm...baby, stop. Someone might see us!" Hanbin whispered, removing his hands onto the older's neck. 

"Don't care" his ex, planted another kiss. 

"Stubborn! Please, listen to me" 

"You're so fucking cute you know that? I wanna squeeze your cheeks and kiss your pouting lips right now but you're too afraid someone might see us which excites me to be honest. But I love you so much that my heart wouldn't take it if you pee on your pants now 'cause you're so afraid your mom might see us, right?" He pinched the younger's cheek softly causing the younger to pout again. 

"Don't pout. I'll kiss you, I swear. Stop looking like a cute sulking quail" 

"Do quails, sulk?" 

"Don't know. Ask your mama quail"

"Ugh you're so annoying!" Hanbin hit his ex-boyfriend's arm. Annoyed at the "mama quail" joke. 

"Binnie, go inside now. I'll text you when I get home, okay? I lov--" he interrupted his boyfriend's words.

"Yeah, you love me. I know, I know. Ladies and gentlemen this guy right here loves me so damn much and I love him too if you all would ask me" Hanbin smiled at the guy in front of him, he moved a step closer, arms around the guy's neck, he kissed the older's lips passionately. He didn't mind if someone would see them, he definitely got carried away. 

Just then he realized that was what his sister saw. That exact same scene where he kissed his ex-boyfriend passionately. 

Whatever. It all happened in the past besides what can he do now? She already knew about it. That's what you get, Hanbin. You and your thirsty mouth. 

He got his phone and messaged his ever so reliable hyung, Yunhyeong. 

"Hyung, guess what? Byul saw us kissing"

his phone dinged, a message from his Yunhyeong hyung 

"What??!! Just now? Is he there?"

An idiot to another idiot. This is why they're best friends. Hanbin breathe in and out, already laughing at his friend's reply. 

"Stupid! No! Why would he be here! She saw us when we're still together, when I fucking kissed him fuck me" 

another reply...

"Oh gosh bless your sister's eyes they probably got burned #holywater" 

He didn't replied after that. He's too sleepy and hungry to even think of a counter attack to his friend's lame joke as what he calls it. 

He decided to go and check if the food's ready. Not knowing what's happening downstairs at the dining area, he heard the sound of the plates and utensils, probably he's just in time for dinner. But one thing got his attention.......

"Eomma, I saw oppa kissing Bobby oppa at your garden when Bobby oppa brought him back home. He even wrapped his arms around Bobby oppa...." 

There she said it. 

She can't even let her mouth shut for once. 

What a kid. 

He made his last step at the stairs and his mom immediately looks at him. Without looking away she adds, "Byul, you're not the only one who saw that. I've seen that too." And his mom smirked at him. "C'mon, you should eat you look pale".

Why would he not look pale when he just heard his mom admitting that she saw him kissing his ex boyfriend at their garden, in front of his mom's precious flowers. 

This better be a good meal or else he would scream and walk away from all this embarrassment he's having. 

Braised beef could save my night. The mantra he keeps on saying over and over his head. 

The dinner went well which he didn't expect at all considering all those bombs that were thrown at him all at once. 

Well, his braised beef mantra worked after all.

1 New Message 

From: Junhoe

"Hanbin, you like John Mayer, right? If you want tix to his concert you might as well call me and work your way into my heart let's see about that whatcha think?ha ha ha fuck you I got the tix : -P"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you least expect it.

Hanbin won't let it slide when John Mayer is on the line. He went to Junhoe's apartment to settle the goddamn ticket once and for all.

"Where you that thirsty for a ticket so you went all the way here?" As expected from the taller guy, he wouldn't let Hanbin breathe even for a second.

"The fuck did you expect? Of course, I'd go here. Duh...free tickets, remember?" Hanbin stands up and hits Junhoe's head with his right hand.

The taller guy can't help but wrap his right arm around Hanbin's neck, his left hand pulling up Hanbin's nostrils with his two fingers.

The two look like kids messing with each other. With his free arm, Hanbin hit Junhoe's tummy making him grunt a little.

Now that they've both settled down, Junhoe noticed something.

"Your hoodie's too big for you. Do you wash that everyday?" Junhoe knows he have seen that hoodie before but can't remember exactly where and who wore it.

"Bobby's" Hanbin admitted, he dips his head a little and plays with the cloth of the hoodie.

"Oh" Junhoe said.

"Yeah" that was only Hanbin's reply then he changed the topic and asked Junhoe about the ticket.

"Come watch with me. Your ticket was supposed to be my friend's but he can't make it so I remembered you and texted you" Junhoe explained. Of course, Hanbin wouldn't say no.

They talked about what they'd wear on the concert, the food they'd eat before it starts, and the songs they look forward to hearing live.

Hanbin's walking out of Junhoe's apartment, free concert ticket now in his bag. What luck he's been getting huh.

While walking to get to the bus stop, his phone rings, it's Jaewon.

Hanbin doesn't know if he should take it or not but ignoring his call won't do any better as well so he picks up his phone and answers Jaewon.

"Coffee? My treat." Jaewon proudly says.

"I'm here at the bus stop near Junhoe's place"

Junhoe and Jaewon knew each other at the pub, yes, that one story, right? Where Hanbin dj-ed, yeah? But they weren't strangers to each other's faces because Yunhyeong's sister had a big fat crush on Jaewon in middle school but of course it's gone now, the girl has a buff boyfriend already.

To make the long story short, Junhoe was with Hanbin and Bobby that night at the pub. Why? Because Junhoe is Bobby's annoying cousin.

He sticks with them most of the time. Talk about third-wheeling, Junhoe's the best in it.

Hanbin makes it to the cafe and immediately spotted Jaewon sitting near the lonely plant beside the tall glass window. The guy waves his hand at him which he usually does, like what's with his hand? Always waving it.

"What were you doing at Junhoe's place?"

"He gave me a free ticket!" Hanbin proudly says before seating at the black metal chair.

"So, you two gonna watch concert together?"

"Yeah. A first!"

Jaewon just smiled at that. He isn't sure if he wants to be Junhoe now for some reason. He feels sorry for himself for liking the guy so much it actually hurts. He wasn't born yesterday, he can feel Hanbin can't reciprocate his feelings for him.

He's not sure if the guy is still in love with his ex-boyfriend or probably too annoyed at him for being so clingy. But he won't back out now. Not yet. He likes the guy, what's wrong with that?

He ordered ice cold black tea and a pistachio cake for Hanbin which the guy refused to accept at first saying tea is enough but Jaewon insisted to just take the cake as well.

They talked about random stuff, as always.

Hanbin isn't annoyed at the fact that he's spending his time with Jaewon. He likes his company, he likes him clearly as a friend. But he has to make everything clear between them, he thinks.

He just need the right timing.

The cafed suddenly opens.

A guy with a purple hair enters the place, looking for a free spot to stay at. Looking at the tables and chairs, his eyes were glued at something he didn't expect to witness.

Hanbin with a guy. _What?_

A blonde guy. Oh... isn't that Jaewon from the pub? What are they doing here? Chatting over tea and coffee? Lame.

_ "What the fuck?"_ Bobby whispered.

"Let's go, Bin. Time for you to rest"

Bobby heard that.

"Yeah, let's g---" _Oh fuck. Am I hallucinating or what?_ Hanbin nearly trips at his own feet.

"What's wrong....oh" Jaewon finally sees Bobby. _The ex._

"Hanbin" That was all Bobby could say.

_Damn. He's wearing my hoodie._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like, let's be honest. What's with this update? *slaps face*


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bright lights, booming sounds, people's noises, you......and......me?

The shades of orange and yellow filled the skies when Hanbin and Jaewon finally got to the bus stop to go to their respective destinations.

Hanbin still couldn't get Bobby out of his mind after their unexpected reunion at the cafe. His thoughts were of Bobby's looks. His hair, his face, his eyebrow piercing, his jaw that he used to kiss, his hands that were once on his thighs...and how could he forget about the way Bobby called his name after three months of not hearing it from him.

_Hanbin_

The roughness of his voice...how he missed it. Can he even consider that moment a miracle? It was like the angels conspired to make his heart beat fast just by looking at Bobby's eyes.

The angels probably knew something he's afraid to admit, the feeling of being loved and adored, not just by anyone, he desperately wants it to be Bobby, again.

But how could he when the world already told them to stop, when they're not in each other's arms anymore. How pathetic, could he get?

They already agreed to cut ties, to cut everything that strings them together as one. Isn't it funny how he still finds the guy attractive considering he was with Jaewon that time. The other guy is obviously way more handsome than his ex but why does he crave for Bobby so much? It was like his world stopped for a minute when he saw the guy he misses so much. It was just like him and Bobby, and no one else.

_ Pathetic_. The guy moved on already. Hanbin, wake the fuck up!! He didn't even say "hi" to you.

Jaewon told him that he'll stop by the pub to chill with his friend which Hanbin didn't mind to. Of course, he still thanked the man for the free tea and cake. 

While walking on his way home, Hanbin realized something, he stops at the bench near the children's playground. He dips his head a little to examine his top. Shit. "Bobby's hoodie" he says and slaps his left cheek a little hard. _Ouch! _

Jaewon's already inside the pub to meet his friend Donghyuk who's also a regular at the place. He ordered his regular drink, brandy and coke. He asked the bartender to mixed them altogether for him.

"This weird shit again?" Donghyuk says, surprising his friend.

"Still not used to it? You know I like this shit." Jaewon takes a sip of his favorite concoction.

"Of course, you like that kinda stuff. Just like the guy you're head over heels with." Donghyuk starts to preach about this topic again. "C'mon, dude. Okay, the guy's pretty and all, yeah, perfect as the bottom and shit but ya know? Open your eyes, dude! He clearly doesn't see you as a man" Jaewon gulped the last drop of his drink, unable to take the sad fact his friend just stated.

He remembers what happened earlier at the cafe. He smiles, no, he's laughing like a fool now after he realized that his friend was right and he has been too stubborn to take his impactful sermons at their own version of a church called pub.

"Dude, you're getting weird" Donghyuk's now laughing with him. 

Jaewon still keeps on laughing, tears starting to form in his eyes. "We were together at the cafe **_laughs_** and when we're about to head out, guess who we fucking encountered? **_laughs_**, **_eyes a little red from tears_** There we saw his fucking ex-boyfriend like what the fuck, right? **_laughs_** They fucking froze for....I don't know, probably at least 1 minute **_laughs_** _**again**_ like what the fuck! I was fucking there, hello bitches don't forget about me" 

Donghyuk definitely feels like he's Jaewon's personal pastor right now. Damn. This church is on fire, it's gonna be a long night of preaching.

Morning came by pretty fast for Hanbin. He still wants to sleep and cuddle his fluffy pillow to sleep but his alarm won't stop and for sure, if he stays a little longer, his Mom would just scold him and that would definitely ruin his already tiring morning. 

So he gets up from bed, and went to the dining area to eat a hearty breakfast but first, he needs to tell his Mom about the concert he'll be attending to next week.

"Eomma, you know Junhoe, right?" Hanbin asked, before eating a spoonful of rice.

"Bobby's cousin?" "Uh huh. We're going out together next week, we're gonna watch a concert" he says while eating his seasoned quail eggs.

"Just you two? No....Bobby?" his Mom asks, fingers tapping the table.

"Yeah. Just the both of us. He gave me the ticket for free. He was supposed to watch it with his friend but good thing his friend won't be able to make it!"

"Fine. Just bring extra cash, tell him you'll pay for the ticket. Your thick face is showing, Bin-ah" his mother raised her hands acting as if she'll hit Hanbin's head.

"Gimme some so I could pay him" Hanbin laughs, before giving a wink at his Mom.

Morning means, school time. And school time means, _i-still-have-to-report-for-economics-class-later_. Junhoe is walking, bag on his shoulders, with a grumpy face, he bumped into his friend, Chanwoo. This makes him even more grumpier.

"Shit. Junhoe!" Chanwoo said, a little annoyed at his friend. Junhoe was the one who bumped into him and the said guy still has the audacity to look at him with glaring eyes? So Chanwoo opened his locker, intentionally hitting Junhoe's face with the door. The pain in Junhoe's face is visible just by looking at his reaction. _Priceless_, according to Chanwoo.

"Why did you do that asshole!" Junhoe's forehead has a light red tint now, making it more funny. Chanwoo only laughed at him, breaking Junhoe's grumpy mood.

Bickering isn't new in their friendship dictionary. It's just their way of saying 'i love you'. _Eww_.

The report he had been crying over is finally done. He conquered his professor's butting of questions every after bulleted parts. Funny how he managed to make a presentable face while reporting to every single one in the classroom including Chanwoo who can't stop smiling, making funny faces while he's in the middle of reporting. 

Junhoe can't do anything with it so he'll just find a perfect time for a revenge, he promised himself.

One week down it's finally concert day! Hanbin's excited and busy dressing up for the event. He's wearing a white shirt over a ragged denim jacket, black jeans, and a pair of Vans. He also fixed and combed his hair nicely, making him look more sophisticated. He didn't forget to spray his favorite perfume all over his body. 

As he was walking out of his house, he sent a message to Junhoe telling they'll just meet at the concert venue right away. Junhoe replied with a "sure see ya there!" 

Seeing lots of people at the ground floor taking pictures, buying merch, some couples holding hands, teens running around with donuts in their hands, Hanbin can't help but feel a little alone in a crowded place wondering why Junhoe's taking so long to arrive. 

Still standing at the corner near the food stall, his phone vibrated inside his pocket, so he takes it out...but what surprise him is it's not Junhoe who's calling, only a phone number is written on the screen which he read twice just to make sure...he recognizes it... it's Bobby's phone number, no way. He can't be wrong since he's too familiar with it that even though he deleted Bobby's contacts, he still memorized the guy's number. Why would he call him at this hour? I mean, why would he call him in the first place? 

Hanbin didn't answer the call, instead he just let it die down. And then another call came and this time he's contemplating if he should answer it this time, and so he did.

"Umm....Han--bin, umm...this is Bobby...yeah... Bobby. Ummm....where are you now?" Hanbin's biting his own fingernails while listening to Bobby's voice. It's been a while since the last time he heard Bobby's voice on the phone line.

"Excuse me, but why are you asking me?"

Bobby clears his throat, praying for angels to give him the strength to tell Hanbin that....."'Cause we're watching John Mayer tonight..... together" he did it.

"WHAT!?"

_"Dude, if you have any plans next week please, for fucks sake, cancel them already!" Chanwoo said while eating his sour cream flavored chips. Junhoe on the other hand isn't buying his friend's plea. "Let's say I have plans and let's say I don't give a fuck about what you're saying" Junhoe grabbed the bag of chips on Chanwoo's lap. "Dude, you're fucking failing your subjects, aren't you even aware of it? Come with us this whole week, we'll be studying for midterms we'll also gonna be finishing our group project." "When did you become studious?" Junhoe mockingly asked, fingers full of sour cream powder. "Since I saw my devastatingly low results in our quizzes because I kept on sticking with you" Junhoe hit Chanwoo's forehead with the back of his hand. "Junhoe, c'mon. We both know your grades are failing. Unless you want your Dad to cut your allowance just like the last time?" With Chanwoo's way of making him feel more bad about himself, he just chewed and swallowed the remaining chips in his mouth "Fine, I'll come with you but the concert ticket...what am I gonna do with it?" Chanwoo just shushed him "Sell it to your cocky cousin Bobby? Is that his name?" Junhoe only laughed at his friend's description of his cousin but the idea of selling it to Bobby made him burst out laughing "I swear that'll be fun. You're really genius, Chanwoo." Junhoe's 10/10 sure that Bobby would buy his ticket even without telling the latter that he'll be watching it with Hanbin._

Bobby didn't know at first that he would watch the concert with his ex, Hanbin. When he learned about it, he was literally asking Junhoe to give his money back but Junhoe just won't let him get what he wants.

The younger told him that it would be a pity if Hanbin will watch the concert alone, plus someone might hit on him which Junhoe gave too much emphasis on that idea, Bobby only clenched his fist and said "F-fine. I'll go watch it". Junhoe on the other hand only smirked at him and said

"I knew it! You're still whipped" Bobby left Junhoe with a smile on his face. 

Hanbin can't do anything about the situation anymore. He promised himself that he would give Junhoe a beating for being too annoying. But on the inside, he can't believe Bobby's with him, sitting next to him.

"We got a good seat, yeah?" Bobby broke the silence between them.

"Yeah. Junhoe picked a good seat" Hanbin only agreed with him. Both of them got silent again. It was pure... awkward not to mention Hanbin got extra conscious of his appearance knowing Bobby's next to him. They both seated silently, and when John Mayer step foot on stage, everyone screamed, of course including the both of them. Bobby looked at him without Hanbin noticing. Bobby felt happy seeing Hanbin's smile...not gonna lie, he missed that.

Everyone's enjoying the show, some were even shouting "_I love you, John!!!!!"_ or whistling when a song ends. Hanbin enjoys the heavy lights blinding his eyes, the loud and deep sounds coming from all the speakers surrounding the Arena. This one, he have to thank Junhoe for this, for being sweet and generous enough, to let him watch the concert for free. Hanbin closes his eyes, just feeling the vibe and the artist's voice echoing through the whole room but then a certain note got him, a very familiar intro....Your Body Is A Wonderland. He clenched his hands against his shirt, heart pounding like it wants to get out of his body. He closes his eyes again, he wants the ground to swallow him up, alive. And all the memories are coming back in an instant when the lyrics goes like.... 

**And if you want love we'll make it**

_"Bin-ah, you like this song, right? I like this one too...reminds me of you."_

** Swim in a deep sea of blankets**

_Bobby cupped Hanbin's cheek with his palm, and started planting kisses all over his face, he looked at him in the eyes and started kissing him on his lips, savoring every inch of it._

**I take all your big plans and break 'em**

_Bobby lifted Hanbin by the waist, settling the smaller on his lap. Hanbin closed the gap between the two of them by locking Bobby with his legs, resting comfortably on the older's sides._

**This is bound to be a while**

_With his arms all hooked around Bobby's neck, Bobby roams his hand underneath Hanbin's shirt, caressing his chest, thumb circling his nipple. Hanbin slowly loses his grip on Bobby, the older took it as an opportunity to remove Hanbin's top, kissing his neck while still removing Hanbin's shirt._

** Your body is a wonderland **

**Your body is a wonder, I'll use my hands **

**Your body is a wonderland **

_"I fucking love you, baby. You're too wonderful for me" Bobby said, hand palming Hanbin's bulge...._

He slapped his cheek for thinking about the memories they shared with the song.

Bobby noticed Hanbin's demeanor and immediately asked if he's okay, Hanbin only nodded at him, of course there's no way he would say that he lowkey thought about what they used to do back then while that song was being played in Bobby's expensive Bluetooth speaker, making his lamp the only source of light.

It was a great concert nonetheless. It lasted for 2 hours, and their butts were kind of tired from sitting. Throats kinda hoarse from screaming. But the fact that they both watched it together gave the both of them mixed feelings about it. It was nice but at the same time, awkward. To break the silence again, Bobby asked Hanbin if he wanted to take a picture with the big concert poster hanging on the wall. Hanbin only hummed as a response which Bobby took as a yes. Hanbin stood against the poster covered wall and posed not realizing Bobby was using his own phone to take the picture and not his own. He panicked a little.

"Bobby!!! U--use my phone instead. I'm sorry I forgot to hand it to you" Hanbin posed again for the second time, Bobby now using his phone to take his picture.

"You can now delete my picture in your phone _ha ha ha_" Bobby gave back Hanbin's phone, the younger making sure his hand won't touch Bobby's skin.

"Thanks, Bobby....tonight was ummm.... unexpected _ha ha ha_" Bobby raised and waved his hand signaling that it's alright.

"Same, Bin. I mean, Hanbin...yeah" they both gave out an awkward laugh.

"Hey, you can delete my picture now I'm sorry you have to take it using your phone" Hanbin repeated.

"Yeah" that was Bobby's only reply. 

Hanbin didn't want to be catered home by Bobby even though the older asked him to since it was late already but he insisted that he can go home on his own, Bobby didn't pushed the idea anymore.

Bobby brings out his phone from his pocket, he opens the gallery, there he find Hanbin's picture, a freshly taken picture of him just a couple of minutes ago after over three months of separation. 

He locks his phone, not deleting Hanbin's picture. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are always appreciated ❤️


End file.
